headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel Masterworks: The Fantastic Four 4
Marvel Masterworks: The Fantastic Four, Volume 4 is the fourth hardcover collection in the Marvel Masterworks reprint series. Each volume spotlights another character or team featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. This volume features the Fantastic Four and reprints issues #31-40, and Annual #2 of the first volume of the group's own ongoing series. This volume shipped in November, 2003 and carries a cover price of #49.99 per copy (US). Issues * The Fantastic Four, Vol. 1 Annual #2 * The Fantastic Four, Vol. 1 #31 * The Fantastic Four, Vol. 1 #32 * The Fantastic Four, Vol. 1 #33 * The Fantastic Four, Vol. 1 #34 * The Fantastic Four, Vol. 1 #35 * The Fantastic Four, Vol. 1 #36 * The Fantastic Four, Vol. 1 #37 * The Fantastic Four, Vol. 1 #38 * The Fantastic Four, Vol. 1 #39 * The Fantastic Four, Vol. 1 #40 Appearances * Fantastic Four :* Mister Fantastic, Reed Richards :* Invisible Girl, Susan Storm :* Human Torch, Johnny Storm :* The Thing, Ben Grimm * Alicia Masters * Daredevil, Matt Murdock * Franklin Storm * Mary Storm * Sub-Mariner, Namor * Anelle * Attuma * Diablo, Esteban Corazon De Ablo * Doctor Doom, Victor von Doom * Dorrek VII * Dragon Man * Gregory Gideon * Invincible Man, Kl'rt * Medusa, Medusalith Amaquelin * Mole Man, Harvey Elder * Morrat * Paste Pot Pete, Peter Petruski * Sandman, Flint Marko * Wizard, Bentley Wittman * Angel, Warren Worthington, III * Beast, Hank McCoy * Captain America, Steve Rogers * Cyclops, Scott Summers * Dorma * George Harrison * Giant-Man, Hank Pym * Iceman, Bobby Drake * Iron Man, Tony Stark * John Lennon * Marvel Girl, Jean Grey * Paul McCartney * Professor X, Charles Xavier * Rick Jones * Ringo Starr * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Thor Odinson * Wasp, Janet van Dyne * Avengers * Beatles * Fantastic Four * Frightful Four * NASA * New York City Police Department * Skrull Empire * United States Navy * X-Men * Humans * Altered humans * Asgardians * Atlanteans * Druffs * Inhumans * Moloids * Mutants * Skrulls * New York :* New York City ::* Manhattan ::* Baxter Building ::* Fifth Avenue :* Queens ::* Flushing Meadows ::* Glenville :* Ryker's Island * Latveria :* Doomstadt * Subterranea * Andromeda Galaxy :* Tarnax IV * Atlantic Ocean :* Atlantis * Pacific Ocean * Mediterranean Sea * Romania :* Transylvania * Captain America's shield * Daredevil's billy club * Doctor Doom's time platform * Doombots * Fantasti-Flare * Iron Man armor MK III * Mjolnir * Mole Man's staff * Paste-gun * Robots * Doctor Doom's helicopter * Fantasticar * Hover-cycle * Pogo Plane * The Wizard's hovercraft * Aquatic respiration * Bio-conversion * Enhanced senses * Elasticity * Flight * Pyrokinesis * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength * Trichokinesis Notes & Trivia * The center graphic from the cover to this volume is reprinted from ''Fantastic Four'', Volume 1 Annual #2. * This volume is ISBN 0-87135-913-8 Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Category:Marvel Masterworks Vol 1 Category:Marvel Masterworks: The Fantastic Four Vol 1 Category:Hardcover collections Category:2003/Comic issues Category:November, 2003/Comic issues Category:Fantastic Four Collections Category:Joe Quesada/Editor-in-Chief